


two truths and a lie

by kyuniverse



Series: love playlist [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kinda based on a true story, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, bbangkyu fics r getting exctinct, confessing in the rain, junew and kemil are matchmakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: "two truths and a lie: i want my stage name to be 'Q' if i ever debut, i don't have a crush on anyone right now, and i don't like the movie IT."— a bbangkyu fic in which changmin played a game of two truths and a lie only for his life to suddenly turn around
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: love playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753957
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	two truths and a lie

"two truths and a lie: i want my stage name to be 'Q' if i ever debut, i don't have a crush on anyone right now, and i don't like the movie IT."

changmin leaned back as he watches his friends guess which among the three things he just said is the lie. he's confident that he is gonna win this game, afterall he's 100% sure that his friends will pick the third option. everyone knows changmin is a horror-movie addict, him not liking IT is totally a lie.

"i think it's the third one." chanhee muttered and changmin smirked. "that movie is scary as shit, it's probably one of your favorites."

kevin hummed. "how about the first one? i think it's a lie. Q will be an ugly stage name."

changmin winced. ouch, that hurts. the truth is, if ever he debuted, he wants his stage name to be Q. which means the first option is the truth. the third one is also true. just because IT is a horror movie doesn't mean changmin is obligated to like it. he still has preferences.

which leaves us the last option — the second one. it's a lie. changmin _has_ a crush on someone, but no one will doubt it because changmin hardly has crushes on "reachable" people. he falls in love with celebrities and fictional characters _only_. everyone knows that, so no one will definitely pick the second option.

"i don't know," eric butted in. "it's probably the second one. changmin doesn't run out of crushes."

"i don't!"

"oh right, and he didn't specifically said that he doesn't have a crush on a _Reachable_. it's the second one."

changmin gulped at the sudden turn of events. "what i meant is i don't have a crush on a Reachable right now. i forgot to say that part."

"too late, min." chanhee leaned back on his seat, crossing his arms. "your second option is a lie, right?"

changmin sighed and reluctantly nodded. he heard his friends cheer. he winced. "alright, who's next?"

"me!" eric raised his hand. "okay, so two truths and—"

"wait, wait, wait!" sunwoo butted in. "i think we need to ask changmin-hyung a question."

changmin raised a brow. "about?"

"if 'i don't have a crush on anyone' is a lie..." the redhead trailed off. he looked at changmin teasingly. "then that means you have a crush on a non-celebrity right now!"

gasps and murmurs were exchanged throughout the table as changmin sank on his seat, almost turning pale. oh shit, he didn't think this through. no one was supposed to know that he has a crush on someone right now. why did he had to include it in his two truths and a lie?!

"who is it, changmin?" chanhee excitedly asks. "do we know him?"

"how do you know it's a 'him'?" kevin asks the pink-haired boy. "it might be a 'her'."

chanhee scoffed. "puh-lease. everyone in this table is gay. no one is straight."

"you have a point." kevin nodded.

"anyway," eric looked at him. "who?"

changmin pressed his lips. "i'll only give you a hint."

whines were heard and changmin raised his hands as if he's surrendering. "look, if i told you who it is, then i pretty much revealed it to the whole world as well. your mouths don't know how to shut up."

"i don't!" eric stood up, complaining. changmin looked at him dead in the eye and he cleared his throat. "okay, maybe sometimes."

"we'll keep it a secret this time." chanhee promised.

"alright." changmin sighed. "here's the hint: he's a boy."

whines were heard once again. changmin watched as frustration took over his friends' face. they really wanna know who is his crush so much.

"everyone knows it's a boy!" chanhee rolled his eyes. 

kevin clicked his fingers. "at least give us his surname. is it a kim? a lee? a park? or a _moon_?" kevin raised his eyebrows up and down at him.

"ew, kevin." changmin said, pursing his lips in disgust. "it's a kim. that's the final hint. there are hundreds and thousands of kims in this world, so goodluck."

"but there are only a few kims in changmin's world!" chanhee smirked. "i'll list all the kims that changmin is friends with. you guys carefully watch his reaction."

"t-that's not fair!" changmin choked out. "you know i can't hide it whenever i get flustered."

"which is why we're gonna use this process. eyes on changmin, boys."

 _poker face, poker face. keep calm and do nothing but make a poker face._ changmin instructed himself. he tries to not listen and instead think of other things but it's hard when chanhee is looking at him smugly, enumerating all the kims that he knows.

"sunwoo, jeyou, minsu, jaehwan, samuel, yohan, wooseok, who else?" chanhee paused. "ah, _younghoon_!"

 _don't smile, don't smile, don't smile—changmin, don't!_ changmin can't help it but raise the corners of his mouth slightly when he heard younghoon's name. everyone looked at him with big, annoying smiles on their face.

"kim younghoon, huh?" kevin smirked. "didn't know you had a thing for _icy_ guys."

changmin squirmed in his seat, cheeks becoming red. "shut up."

"our changminie has a crush on younghoon!" chanhee teases. "wow, changmin. how does it feel to like a guy who likes you back?"

"can you guys shut up? how did you even know that he likes me?"

changmin made a face. before any of this happened, there has been rumors that kim younghoon likes a certain boy that is a year younger than him. and who is that certain boy? ji changmin. changmin has heard it a few times, from other people's mouth, specifically younghoon's friends who does nothing but tease the tall boy whenever changmin passes by them.

and changmin is not dumb. he can tell that younghoon looks at him a little bit longer than how a person should look at their friend, and also at how soft and kind he is whenever he talks to changmin. but that can mean nothing right? changmin doesn't want to assume. he has experienced that before, assuming that the person he likes also likes him back, only to end up heartbroken because his assumption is wrong.

"younghoon told his friends, remember?" kevin chuckled. "and my stupid boyfriend just had to tell everyone about it."

"hey, who are you calling stupid?"

everyone looked up to see the infamous "flower boy trio" in front of their table. jaehyun is pouting at his boyfriend, and behind him are juyeon and younghoon.

changmin gulped. since when did they start standing there? did they hear changmin's lowkey confession? hopefully not.

younghoon caught changmin's eyes and the older smiled softly at him. he smiled back out of instinct.

"you. unless i have another boyfriend." kevin replied at jaehyun.

the blonde frowned and pushed kevin gently to the side. "scoot over. we wanna sit here."

"the table is already full! go sit somewhere else— _yah!_ lee jaehyun!"

eversince changmin indirectly confessed that he has a crush on younghoon, his friends never stopped teasing him about the tall boy. it's not like it's new to him, they have been teasing him ever since the rumors about younghoon liking him started, but those happen occasionally. now, their teasings never stop. it's making changmin embarassed. what if someone heard them teasing him that he likes younghoon?

"changmin, hey! let me borrow a ruler."

changmin irritatedly looked at the pink-haired boy behind him. "what are you? a kid? how come you don't have a ruler?"

"quit complaining and start giving!"

"no."

"changmiiiiiiiin!"

"borrow one from your boyfriend or something."

"you leave me no choice, ji." changmin heard chanhee exhale loudly. "wHAT? JI CHANGMIN HAS A CRUSH ON K—"

"hey, hey, hey! you want a ruler, channie, right? here, what color do you want?" changmin quickly grabbed all of his rulers _(he has five in different colors, don't ask why)_ and gave all of them to chanhee, who has a smug smile plastered on his face.

"the pink one." chanhee carefully picked the pink-colored ruler. "thank you, minnie~"

"yeah, yeah." changmin muttered, returning back to writing on his notebook. he felt someone tap him on his left shoulder using a pencil, but he just waved them off, it's probably kevin annoying him as always.

"whatever you're asking for, i'm saying no."

'kevin' still didn't stop it with the poking, so he stopped writing and took a deep breath. "what the fuck do you want?" he bursts, looking at the person in his left side. his face immediately softened when he realized that the one who has been poking him is younghoon. what the fuck? since when did younghoon started sitting on kevin's chair?

"oh my gosh, i'm sorry. i thought you were kevin." changmin bowed, even though he's seated down. he can hear chanhee snickering at him from the back. "do you need anything?"

younghoon nodded slowly at him. "i was — i was just gonna ask to borrow a ruler."

"ah, okay." changmin answered awkwardly and retrieved a ruler from his bag.

the older immediately took it. "thank you."

"wow, you gave it to younghoon just like that? that's so unfair~" changmin heard chanhee whine. his grip on his pencil tightened because he has a feeling that he will not like the words that'll come out of chanhee's mouth next. "you don't have to be too obvious with the favoritism with your crush, minnie."

chanhee's voice wasn't loud for everyone in the class to hear, but it was loud enough for his seatmates, changmin, and younghoon to hear him. changmin slowly looked at his friend, a forced smile appearing on his face.

"choi chanhee, i'm gonna fucking flatten your already-flat ass."

"and he didn't stop until i was already kneeling down on the ground!" chanhee complained to his boyfriend, who in turn only laughed at him.

"it's your fault, babe. why did you have to say something like that?"

"my point, exactly!" changmin exclaimed. "thank you, juyeon."

"how can you not side with your boyfriend? i'm breaking up." chanhee walked faster, and juyeon groaned before following his boyfriend.

"hey babe, wait up!"

changmin watched as his two friends bicker. he's just laughing at them, because he knows that no matter how much juyeon and chanhee fight, they'll still end up apologizing to each other. that's the kind of relationship changmin wants in the future.

they're at their way to the bus stop after a tiring day at school. changmin goes home with chanhee and kevin everyday, while younghoon, jaehyun and juyeon walks together. but now that changmin's friends are in a relationship with younghoon's friends, the six of them have decided to always go home together.

changmin hates this part of the day. he always feels jealous whenever they walk to the bus stop like this, because he can see his friends go all lovey-dovey and shit like this while walking. and also because this usually leaves him and younghoon alone together. they're the only singles in their friend groups, of course they will be left alone.

but today, kevin is accompanying him while jaehyun and younghoon talks about sports behind them.

"any plans about confessing to younghoon?" kevin whispered.

"no? why would i do that?"

"so you can finally get yourself a boyfriend?" kevin says in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "it's pitiful to see you walking on your own sometimes."

changmin pursed his lips. "but i'm fine with it? just because i'm alone doesn't mean it's lonely."

kevin clicked his tongue, unconvinced. "alright, suit yourself — ouch!" he whined in pain when jaehyun suddenly crashed behind him.

"sorry, babe. it's starting to rain."

"let me guess, you don't have an umbrella?" kevin asked as he pulls out his red umbrella. jaehyun shyly nodded. "not surprised."

changmin held kevin's right arm as jaehyun holds the canadian's left arm."i don't have an umbrella too, kev. sorry."

"it's okay, chang."

the couple ahead of them slowed down so that they can catch up. 

"why are you three sharing a single umbrella?" chanhee raised a brow. "hey, younghoon! stop being selfish and shield changmin from the rain!"

changmin, who was looking down, immediately faced chanhee with his eyes wide. the older only gave him a smirk.

"yeah, hoon." jaehyun added. "so you don't have to walk like you're sad and lonely."

changmin threw his friends panicked glares, but they all just smiled teasingly at him. kevin went as far as walking away from him, removing him from the umbrella's shield. good thing the rain is still pouring lightly. but oh no, they're all ganging up on him. there's no way he can get out of this.

"it's fine! i have a hoodie here that i can—" changmin shuffled through his backpack, searching for his hoodie when he doesn't feel any more rain drops on him.

"a hoodie won't protect you much." younghoon said briefly, eyes looking straight head. changmin looked down, flustered as his friends walked away from them, snickering.

changmin swears he's going to get revenge on those couples, but for now he has to take care of his heart that is beating loudly right now.

kim younghoon is just holding out an umbrella for him, but he feels so uneasy. he doesn't know how to describe his feelings, all he knows is he wants to get out of this situation and stay there at the same time.

"they're really weird." younghoon said, attempting to start a conversation.

"huh? who?"

"your friends." the older replied. "and also mine. they act like kids."

"ah, yeah." changmin awkwardly laughed. god, this is so embarrassing. he doesn't know what to say, and he can't even look at younghoon in the eye. he's staring at the ground while walking for a few minutes now.

"why are you avoiding my eyes? are you flustered or something?"

changmin immediately looked up. "n-no, i'm not! why would i be flustered?"

the older shrugged. "i don't know."

"can a flustered person do this?" he stared at younghoon's eyes intensely while walking. it was hard to look at him without his cheeks warming up or the corners of his mouth raising, but he has to make younghoon believe that he's not embarassed or something. the older only let out a small laugh. "can he?"

"alright, i'm not gonna say anything else." younghoon surrendered, smiling. 

"good." changmin managed to blurt out.

they continued to walk silently, watching their friends that are in front of them joke around with their special someones.

younghoon sighed. "it must be nice, huh? to be in a relationship. jaehyun and juyeon looks so happy."

"it really is." changmin replied, smiling when he saw juyeon ruffling chanhee's hair when the younger said something to him. "kevin and chanhee became so much more cheerful after they got in a relationship."

"how about you?"

"what about me?"

"when do you plan on getting in a relationship?"

changmin was definitely caught off-guard. "oh. i don't know? if the right moment comes then i'll definitely do it."

he doesn't like how the conversation suddenly turned into love and relationship. changmin badly wants to get out of the situation he's in. as far as he can remember the walk to the bus stop only lasts 15 minutes. why does it feel like they've been walking for days?

"you're quiet again." younghoon remarked. "let's play a game?"

"what game?"

"two truths and a lie." changmin looked up to see the older smiling knowingly at him. he gulped. is this a coincidence or what?

"i-i don't know, hyung. i don't know how to play that game—"

"come on, it's easy. didn't you play that with your friends a few days ago?"

changmin's eyes widened even more. does this mean younghoon heard him when they were playing the game? did he heard changmin say that he has a crush on younghoon? is this why he's offering to play the game?

"two truths and a lie: my name is kim younghoon, my nationality is korean, i don't have a crush on ji changmin. which one is the lie?"

changmin gulped. he stared at the ground to process the older's words. "uh, let's see — _wait a minute_."

he returned his gaze back to younghoon once again. younghoon is smiling at him while changmin kept on staring, flustered and surprised. realization dawned on him as his heart started beating crazily, as if it's threatening to explode. "the t-third one?"

younghoon smiled brightly. "bingo. the third one is a lie because the truth is, i have a crush on ji changmin. for years now, actually." he looked at changmin directly in the eyes. "i like you, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> this was so cringy and at the same time easy to write since 80% of this is based at some part of my life hsjshs anyway is it me or bbangkyu fics are slowly getting extinct,,
> 
> twitter: @.musickyuu


End file.
